The following paragraphs contain some discussion, which is illuminated by the innovations disclosed in this application, and any discussion of actual or proposed or possible approaches in this Background section does not imply that those approaches are prior art.
During an athletic event, such as a basketball game for example, a scorer's table is typically positioned adjacent or near the court. Scorekeepers typically sit at the table and keep track of the game clock and the score, which are typically displayed on nearby scoreboards typically hanging on the wall or from the ceiling of the facility housing the event. More recently, at least at professional sporting events, scorer's tables have digital displays located on the front of the table. Such displays may be LED arrays, allowing the scorers to display static images, graphic images, advertisements, and/or statistical game information.
The drawback of such LED scorer's tables is that they tend to be very expensive and thus available only for professional sports events and for some top tier college events. There is a need for a digital scorer's table that is more affordable and that can be easily mass produced so as to be available for lower market segments.